Only You
by goddessmaat
Summary: Martin and Danny sap. This is a SLASH story


Only you  
Without a Trace/CSI NY crossover  
Danny Messer/Martin Fitzgerald  
Rated: NC17 - FRAO - Sex & sap!

WARNING - This is homoerotic fanfiction adult rated - so it the idea of guy/guys squicks you out don't read - you have been warned.

Martin Fitzgergald pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket and read the text message 'on my way love u' his mind raced – what was his lover doing, he still had at last 15mins left clearing up paperwork. A sound cut across his introspection

'Hi there, where can I find Agent Fitzgerald' there was no doubt who the voice belonged to.

'Follow me, I show you to his desk' Danny said as he strode into the office. 'Fitzy someone for you'

'Danny, hi' he desperately searched thorough his mind as to what to say, Danny had forced this coming out on to them. As they had discussed last night, His father's behaviour had made him realise that he had nothing to lose anymore, and Danny made him happy. The sudden realisation of that – the fact that he was happier had ever thought he would be, forced on him understanding and appreciation of what Danny was saying.  
'Trust them, trust your colleagues, it was hard for me too lover, but it is so much better now I don't have to watch what I am saying'

So here they were, Martin standing by his desk, surrounded by Viv and Danny, and his Danny standing there with that soft, knowing smile on his face which seemed to be saying – do this quickly then we can go home and I'll fuck you till you can't remember your name. Suppressing a hysterical giggle, he turned to Viv and Danny.

'Danny, Viv, this is my partner Danny Messer, he's a CSI with NYPD'

Viv raised her eyebrows.

'You mean he's your boyfriend' Danny exclaimed.

'Yes' Martin slowly said.

'Always thought you were a dark horse Martin – pleased to meet you Danny, just make sure you look after him, and there'll never be any trouble from me' Viv replied.

'Pleased to meet you too Viv', Danny said shaking her hand, 'Danny', he said, a wry grin on his face.

'We're off now, see you guys' Martin said, a determined tone in his voice looking up at his partner he saw the pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief behind the glasses.

He walked out of the office silently cursing his partner in his head; Danny following behind.

Danny knew Martin would make him pay for what he had done, but the couldn't have left it any longer. The hiding his feelings for Martin had been tearing at his soul. Every time he looked into those sapphire eyes he would do anything he was asked.

Somehow they had reached the lobby, hailing a cab was easy, and as Danny heard Martin tell the driver the address of their apartment.

Martin settled back in the cab – their thighs touching – he could feel the heat pouring off Danny, he turned to Danny. Looking at the pale blue eyes, the glasses making them look even larger and brighter than they were – he lifted his hand and ran his finger slowly down Danny's cheek, feeling the stubble under his finger tips.

'You know you'll pay for what you did' he whispered.

A smile graced Danny's face, and he licked his lips

'I was counting on it'

The cab abruptly pulled up in front of their apartment – Danny got out and paid the driver, Martin standing silently on the sidewalk.

The journey up seemed to take forever in Martin's mind, he unlocked the door and swiftly turned off the alarm, Danny was just behind him, as he turned back he grabbed Danny's wrist and forced it above his head.

Danny groaned – he knew Martin wasn't really angry, he certainly wouldn't have behaved like this is he was, there would just have been a wall of silence.

His hands were still above his head, his eyes were closed, feelings overwhelming him he felt Martin's hands roughly pulling off his suit jacket. He opened his eyes a crack

'bedroom?' was all that he could force out

Martin paused his tongues investigation of Danny's neck and just looked at him, the silence of their harsh breathing was the only sound they could hear, the noises outside were irrelevant.

Danny felt his wrist being pulled, he though that it was probably safer that he open his eyes, his other hand was swiftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He fell back on the bed, his mouth found Martins – all he knew now was that he had to taste his lover, feel him, clothes were hated items, and he needed naked Martin now. Martin, tried to think at which point he had lost pole position in this, he didn't mind though, there was nothing he liked more than a dominant Danny.

Danny had shed his glasses and every other item of his and Martin's clothing; the only one he retained was Martin's tie

'Danny . . . ?' Martin queried as he saw what his lover was holding  
Danny smirked, and found his lover's wrists; he picked them up gently, wound the tied round them and secured the ends of it to the headboard.

Martin groaned as Danny's mouth found his, their tongues playing an erotic dance, Danny's hips ground down into Martin's. Martin pulled at the binding on his wrists, wanting to, needing to touch Danny.

'Need you now' he whispered,

Danny halted from his investigation of Martin's nipples, and smiled. He rummaged in the bedside drawer and found what he was looking for. Martin could feel the build up within him, and gasped as he felt a slick finger enter him, aiming unerringly for that wonderful spot.

'What do you want Marty' Danny asked, as he slowly pushed two fingers inside

'Only you, only ever you' Martin whispered, his eyes, glazing over, as the feelings he had for his lover threatened to overwhelm him.

Danny removed his fingers, and slowly pushed inside – his eyes met his lovers, Martin felt himself filling, he could feel his lover, as close as they could ever get

'Love you Danny' he whispered,

Danny thrust and they came together – white, blinding lights as their love for each other filled them.


End file.
